


So, What If This Was Destiny?

by SmoothSailsX



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Mental Health Issues, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothSailsX/pseuds/SmoothSailsX
Summary: It was all so sudden, unexpected and complicated. How their lives locked together, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. And Chloe was addicted. She was addictive. With every gaze, every laugh, every stupid Shakespearean quote. These mixed emotions were driving her crazy. But the good crazy.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story! Well an old one. I started this fic a long time ago on a different website but it still held so much potential that I couldn't let it go so I decided to carry it on.
> 
> This is my own version of Before the Storm and the progression and depth between Chloe and Rachel and their relationship.

Yellow streaks crawled its way into her room, having no problem invading her space as it laid across her face, the light hitting her in the eye. She groaned. Rolling away from the sun Chloe hung on the edge of her bed. She knew what awaited her today and was already dreading every moment of it. Long painful hours at Blackwell. Blowing the hair out of her eyes she lazily glanced at her cloak. The tiny black box confirming her grief, it was definitely Tuesday. Her head dropped back into her pillow attempting to block everything out. Going to Blackwell was equivalent to taking a trip through hell. Filled with fake people, snobby people, rich people and shitty people. How she got a place was the universe's way of saying 'fuck you'. "Chloe! Get up you're gonna be late!" Her mom's voice bombarded its way into her room uninvited. She didn't bother move. Sensing her defiance, she was persistent. "Chloe, I mean it! Now!" A much louder groan erupted from her throat as she reluctantly lifted her head back up. It was best for her to start moving or else her mom would send Sergeant Dickward into her room. And that would damper her already gloom mood. Forcing her bones to move, she dragged herself off the bed. Her limbs clicking with every movement.

  
Rummaging through her drawers she put on her best 'go fuck yourself' outfit that she could find. She could see the blankness in her eyes as she gazed at her reflection. Enthusiasm and motivation long gone two years ago. The all too familiar of loss flooded through her, switching her gaze over to her dad's old jacket hung by the door. "Maybe today won't be too bad." She tried. And failed. The tone leaving her bitter. False optimism was not her style, realistic and blunt was more like it. "Chloe!" Her mom interrupted once again. Huffing out a sigh she yelled back. "I'm coming!" She took her time going downstairs. Trudging down slower and slower with each step she took. 

  
Like she gave a shit about her Blackwell attendance.

  
"I'm telling you Joyce you can't keep treating her so easily." Reaching the last step, she rolled her eyes. David's gruff voice greeting her first thing in the morning. _Oh joy._ "Raising her like this... It isn't helping."

  
"I think mom's raising me just fine." Glaring at him dead in the eye, she shut down any remarks he had left. She hated him with every fibre in her being. She despised his stupid checked shirt he tucked in, his rough bushy moustache and commanding voice. She would never understand what her mom saw in him, he was the complete opposite of her dad. Everyday he was there in her house. Every morning, every evening, every dinner, seeing his face so much pissed her off to the core. What did he think he was doing, moving in? Over her dead body. He scoffed; all of his attention instantly zoned onto her. "You're a stoner."

  
"And you're a dick." She countered. Adding the heat to their flame. She wanted to crush him so bad, but her mother would never allow it. Before he could fire back Joyce jumped in. "Now that's enough." She said sternly. "Chloe watch your language." As much as she loved her mother why did she fail to see she was dealing with an asshole. Not bothering to reply she carelessly shrugged as a response. "I made breakfast. Grab yourself a plate." As appealing the food looked, the stacks of pancakes, yellow eggs and fresh bread, her appetite was long gone. "I'm not really hungry." 

  
"I haven't seen you eating much lately. Should I be worried."

  
An exasperated sigh falls past her mouth before she could stop herself. "Nope. Just not feeling it." Sending an accusing look at David's way she smirked as he clenched his jaw. 

  
"Make sure you have something to eat at school then." As if she would trust the food there. Well's hates her so much she wouldn't be surprised if he tried to poison her.

  
"Speaking of it's time to get going, Chloe, punctuality is the most important. And I’m sure your mother wouldn't want another phone call about how your skipping again. Your grades are bad enough truancy is unacceptable." Zoning out halfway through his lecture, she purposely failed to acknowledge him. Staring at the wall where her dad's picture used to hang. She hated how her mom tucked them away as if they never existed. "Chloe are you even paying attention?"

  
She snorted. "Like I give a shit." She muttered.

  
"I beg your pardon young lady." His voice cold demanding, daring her to say it again. She was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from him.

  
"Like. I. Give. A. Shit." She spoke loud and clear for him. She was done with him and his bullshit. The house suddenly suffocating. She needed a clear head, her mind barely functioning so early in the morning. Displaying him with a quick middle finger she backed out of the room. Swinging open the door before slamming it shut behind her. It was quiet per usual in Arcadia Bay, a slight warm wind breezed through her hair causal whizzing away through town to whatever destination it pleased, freely. What she wouldn't give to get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay. People mistook the quiet as peace but all she felt was insanity, the silence slowly sucking her soul dry. Even if she did manage to find a way to escape where would she go? And how would she get there? Not to mention she was broke as shit. She heard the door open behind her and frowned. Promising if David tried to chew her out one more time, she would not hesitate to kick him straight in the-

  
"Chloe." Her mother's voice soothed over her thoughts making her less tense. There was still a chance for her to get lectured, but if it was by her, she could take it. Turning halfway to her she waited for her judgmental tone to reach her ears. But it didn't come. "Come on, let's get you to school." It took her a moment to realize she was holding David's keys. 

  
The entire drive was quiet, and she rather preferred it this way. She needed to mentally prepare for the torture that was two blocks ahead of her. She could already hear principles Well's droning voice in her head. He was almost a bigger jackass than David. Almost. 

  
Well's didn't give a shit about anything or anyone. Unless that thing had Prescott plastered all over it. Somehow, he gave even less of a shit about her, not that it surprised her, she's been going against him since day one. 

  
Pulling up in front of the school Chloe eyed the obnoxiously tall build, seeing different students crossing paths, chatting mindless crap to their friends, fitting right in with their cliques. Nothing was more cliché than school. Stepping out of the car, closing it unnecessarily slow, giving her mother the puppy eyes, the entire time hoping she'd rethink this decision and allow her to leave, back in the cosiness of her bed, isolated from the rest of the world. But all she received in return was an eye roll, a quick blow of a kiss and her mom's foot pressing against the gas, the car accelerating away leaving her in the dust.

  
_Fuck._

  
On the top of the steps she watched everyone interact. Like she said before everyone had their usual packs. The jocks, science geeks, web geeks, geeks geeks, mean girls, skaters, cheerleaders and art dorks. Herself didn't really have any friends so she didn't have her own clique. She hung out with whoever she could tolerate with the longest. Like Justin. Together the pair would just get stoned and sometimes it would be really good fun. But other than that, she classified as the outcast/loner/mute. On the level of the social ladder she was placed right at the bottom, above the creepers. Not that she had a problem with it. She thought cliques were full of bullshit anyway. She couldn't see herself wanting to hang out with prestige assholes like Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase. The thought alone made her want to throw up.

  
Speaking of assholes, Nathan Prescott caught her eye. In his high-quality red sweater that looked like it cost more than anything she's ever owned, it looked like he got the shit end of the stick again with the jocks. The team have been pretty pissed off lately ever since Nathan joined the team. Or brought his way in. People had a lot of mixed feelings about the guy. She personally put him on her own hate list. He was an elitist prick, walked around like he owned the place, which he pretty much did. He could do whatever he wanted whenever. 

  
_He could bring a weapon to school and Well's wouldn't even bat and eye._ The thought briefly lingered.

  
The bell rang signalling class and she slumped her shoulder even lower than possible, watching everyone flood their way inside, buzzing with energy that was so foreign to her. She made sure to drag her feet as she moved forward. 

  
Invisibility was her main ability at Blackwell, nobody could care less what she was up to. Unless she was finding ways to tick off Well's. She didn't want to be there. She would happily kick back and watch the place burn. Alas, that was yet to happen. She wanted to skip. Really badly. What she wouldn't give to ditch, but to her misfortune she was already in the hot seat for it. With David and Well's so far up her ass she wasn't able to go to the bathroom without someone monitoring her.

  
Shuffling into science she took her normal seat at the back beside the window. Despite her passionate love for science, she didn't see the point in excelling in the subject at Blackwell. "Hey Chloe." Looking up at whoever dared to greet her she allowed her narrowed eyes to soften. It was just Steph. Steph wasn't exactly a friend, but she also didn't share the same relationship her and Justin had. The day Steph became a stoner, hell surely would freeze over. No, Steph was a huge dork. Loving video games and playing tabletop with Mikey. On occasions Chloe would sit with them at lunch if she was in the mood to socialize. "Sup Steph, how's it going."

  
She shrugged. "Not much. Mikey got completely crushed playing tabletop today. You should have seen his face."

  
"I guess the universe wanted me to miss out on all the fun."

  
"I bet you were just too lazy to get up."

  
"Yeah, that too."

  
She rolled her eyes. Sliding onto the stool at the table ahead of her, she waited for the lesson to start. Her blunt nails tapped against the hard surface as the bell went off again, Miss Grant entering with a bright smile the class began to settle. She started her lecture on how 'extraordinary' today was going to be and that was enough for Chloe to zone out. Staring out the window her mind wandered into nothing. Watching a lone leaf detach itself off a tree, spiralling down to the earth. _Max would have taken a picture of that. Would have called it 'the earths wisdom' or some shit._ She mused. The thought of her old friend plopped her into a sea of emptiness. She hadn't thought of her for a while now. Hadn't even written in her journal a good two months either. She guessed it was because not much was happening anymore. Nothing was changing, her life was still a piece of crap.

  
"What is the most common isotope of hydrogen?" Miss Grant questioned the class. 

  
_Protium, duh._ Sometimes science was too easy for her. "If you know the answer why isn't your hand raised?" The smooth voice next to her made her jump. Nobody was supposed to sit next to her. How did they even know what she was thinking? Whipping her head around her question was easily confirmed. Of course, he would know what she was thinking since he was after all in her head. Her dad sat on the stool beside her. A smile gracing on his lips. She cursed herself. Now wasn't the time for her mind to conjure up her dad. He wasn't real. Facing forward she made a point to ignore him. "What, you ignoring me now?" He mocked offense. 

  
"I don't want to talk right now." She muttered, keeping her voice low so no one could hear. Last thing she wanted was people thinking she was clinically insane.

  
"Maybe I wanted to talk."

  
"You can't just pop up whenever you feel like it. I'm in school."

  
"I can tell you're really into your studies." Chloe snorted in amusement, earning the attention of a boy with messy brown hair diagonal to her. Giving her a confused look, she sent him her most withering glare making him turn around. "How scary." William commented. "Try it on me and I might just go away." His blue eyes and open check shirt made her soften her gaze.

  
"I suppose you can stick around a little while longer." A calm silence wrapped around the pair like a blanket and they stayed that way until the lesson was almost over. With her head facing the board she still wasn't paying attention to a word Miss Grant was saying, but she didn't care, for the time her mind was stable. She could still see her dad in the corner of her eye. Sitting and listening like he was a regular student. "I have this feeling." He whispered, as if anyone else could hear him.

  
She decided to play along. "What?"

  
"Something spectacular is going to happen... today."

  
"David getting hit by a car. That would be a true miracle."

  
He shook his head. "No. Something life changing. For you." She scoffed. If David losing one of his limbs by the end of the day wasn't life changing, then it wasn't worth it. Maybe Max would suddenly pop back into her life or she'll be lucky to get a one-way ticket out of Arcadia. Both odds seemed unrealistic to her. Questioning what her dad was even talking about when she turned to ask him, he was gone. And shortly after the bell went. Students filed out of the room, rushing to their next lesson as she stared at the now empty stool. 

  
The rest of the day went as it was expected to be. A bore. Sitting at a desk for so long with nothing to do made her super agitated. Counting down the minutes till lunch she couldn't wait to go out and have a smoke. All the built-up stress from the morning was yearning to be released as a puffy cloud of smoke. The second that bell rang she was the first one out the door. Speeding along the corridors, other students poured out of their classes. Moving up and down the narrow space like traffic. Rounding the corner her body collided with something small. There was a blur of blonde and blue before a horrified shriek burst her ears. She gave the person an irritated look, giving her full recognition who she bumped into. Victoria. "Ugh! This is an original Dontè sweater! You stupid clutz." Eyeing up at the culprit, Victoria looked Chloe up and down like an insect before a connection clicked in her brain. "Kari? -"

  
"Chloe."

  
"Do you have any idea what you've done." There was a big coffee stain on the centre of her sweater. She pointed at it as if she committed a felony. "This is a-"

  
"Dontè sweater, whatever. I'm sure you have fifty more in different colours all lined up in your prestige closet. In other words, I couldn't give a shit Victoria."

  
"You should watch how you speak to me. I could ruin you." Like her life wasn't already a pile of shit. Victoria had this thing inserted in her small deluded mind where she thought she was Miss Popular, number one on the social ladder and the best at everything. But the sad truth of that was she wasn't. Not even remotely. She's seen how crap she was at science and if Chloe wanted too, she could totally put her to shame. For rigged and obvious reasons Nathan was on top and no one had enough power to knock him down. Victoria still classed as 'one of them', she was invited to their stupid raves, sat at their table at lunch, picked on anyone beneath her (Chloe was included), and had a stick so far up her ass that it was amazing she was still standing. But she would never be the main girl, because that position was already filled. And it killed her. Chloe must have zoned out by the way Victoria's lips where still moving but no words were reaching her. Judging by the deep frown and disgusted scrunch in her nose she wasn't done being over dramatic. 

  
So, Chloe decided to cut her tantrum short and barge past her. Victoria yelled something close to her name as she broke through the double doors. 

  
Patting down her pockets she came into contact with her lighter and cigarettes. Lightly tucking the cancer-stick between her lips she attempted to make her lighter obey her wishes. The cheap lighter sparked but no flame. Come on, I need you. Finally, after a couple more clicks the orange flame burst out of its prison, greedily bringing it forward she inhaled deeply. Allowing the smoke to curl in her lungs before blowing it out to the wind. Her muscles relaxed. Time seemed to stand still. She entertained herself, blowing smoke rings and watching them fade into nothing. She couldn't help but think how easy it would be for her to hop over the small silver fence into the world. Go the park, take a trip down the beach, chill on the train tracks, literally anything would be better than being in Blackwell. She knew a short cut to that lighthouse at the edge of town. The idea tempted her. A bit of the ocean breeze would surely calm her down, especially from her dad's random freak appearance earlier. 

  
She made a mental note to keep that in check. She didn't need her mom catching her and be convinced by Porn-stache to send her to a shrink.

  
She did have twenty minutes to kill and she doubted anyone would care if she were at least ten minutes late for her next class. So, it wasn't total truancy. Just a smidge.

  
Flicking the end of her cigarette to the ground, Chloe grinded her foot into the earth. Her mind made up as she approached the fence, stepping over it with ease. Proceeding to be extra cocky with her victory she gave the academy a heartfelt middle finger. No longer feeling as trapped she let out a refreshing breath. Briskly walking across town, she followed up the path to the park. Counting every pink cobble stone contrasting with the white. Finally, she embarked on the fresh greenery of the forest, tall trees, wild bushes, rough bark, everything she related to. 

  
Exploring the deep forest dropped her in her bright youthful days, reminiscing the times she craved adventure searching for buried treasure with Max and her pirate hat. Those were the days. Maybe if she was lucky within the deep forest, she'll find some gold coins and skip town. That's been a very tempting dream, leaving. Even if she did leave where would she even go? She didn't know or see a lot of the world. She remembered her dad wanting to take her to Paris. To see the stars and eat a shitload of cheese. But now, the idea of the Eiffel tower made her nauseous. A lot of things made her sick now.

  
She was getting side-tracked. Raising her left hand to her face, she read the black bold words she wrote in marker. **Get to the lighthouse.** Clearing her head, she recalled her whereabouts. _A small trek up hill and I'll be there in no time. Easy._

  
Nothing was ever easy for her. The universe didn't do easy. All it knew how to do was be ten times more difficult than it already was.

  
A cry. Muffled but loud whimper shook her to the core as it yelled out to her within the trees. It seemed panicked, frantically trying to gain someone's attention before there was a long deafening pause. A huge part of her was hoping she imagined it. Grasping for an explanation as to why her mind would conjure up such a noise. But soon there was low voices, mumbles that set her on edge. She knew the forest was a public area but in the middle of a school day on a Tuesday afternoon she expected to be relatively alone. Right now, she most definitely was not alone. Twigs cracked in the middle of the silence. Heating up the anticipation she felt bubbling in her stomach. "Come on! Get it moving!" A demanding voiced boomed forward. She took a step back, like the echo was forcing her back. Pretty soon she spotted three silhouettes coming towards her. And that was enough for her to turn the other way. She managed to take three short paces without being caught, resulting in keeping herself hidden away behind a thick bulky tree. The dullness of her clothes blended in with the shadows and blandness of the forest. She thanked the heavens her mom hadn't talked her into wearing brighter clothes. As the trio got closer, she could see them more clearly, all evidently contrasting one another. 

  
Tied and raw, one stumbled along the grass forcefully pushed to move forward. Limp and skinny resembling a snake. His beady eyes pleaded at the others. Tape stuck across his mouth restricting him from speaking. That explained the muffled cries.

  
Another, brooding and tough. One look was enough to know he was not someone you would want to mess with. From his long arm tattoos each representing something she wasn't keen on finding out. He leered down at the skinny man, unfazed like it was his typical Tuesday afternoon. His stance, his walk, the gruff grunt he would let out randomly screamed he meant business. For a split second her hear stopped beating thinking they made eye contact, but instead he looked right through her.

  
Finally, the last guy looked so out of place with his grey suit and black tie. His raven black hair slicked back in a style of someone important. He was more skittish and nervous. Cautiously glancing at the tough guy with the tattoos. Out of all the weird shit she'd seen this had to be the sketchiest. The man's muffled cry burst through the air again and was rewarded with a harsh blow at the back of his head, causing him to stagger forward onto his knees. "For Christ sakes, Damon, is that really necessary." The one in the suit pleaded. Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket he patted the sweat off his brow.

  
Damon? Why did that sound so... familiar. 

  
"Calm yourself down fancy pants. Unless you wanna get us caught." Looking around the forest he looked satisfied with their location. "As for you, I want you to shut the fuck up." He spat in the begging man's face. 

  
"We don't have to do this... we could just- just do something else."

  
"No. We do this my way." Ripping the tape off his mouth the man yelled in pain. "You know why your here." That wasn't a question. He whispered, refusing to meet his dark gaze.

  
"Damon... please. It's not what you think-" his answer didn't please Damon in the slightest. His hand cutting his plea short, closing in around his throat. He choked.

  
"Are you fucking with me, Gabriel!" Damon hissed. Having no issue getting in his space. "A little birdy told me that you've been running your mouth to the wrong people. And because of this I have lost a lot of money!"

  
"It was a mistake- I swear. Damon-" he begged, he gasped, his words fumbled. All the while Damon's annoyance grew.

  
"I can't allow snitches to go around unpunished. What kind of reputation would I make?" From his back pocket he revealed a thick blade, waving it in front of the man's face who instantly paled. Struggling against his tight grip.

  
The man in the suit took a large step back. "Damon! This is not what I agreed too. Put that down!" His command went unheard.

  
His name suddenly clicked together like a puzzle. Damon Merrick. As in Frank's partner Damon Merrick? The biggest gangster and drug dealer in Arcadia. His reputation was known for being dangerous. Psychotic. Whenever she asked about him people would claim up and avoid the topic. You would have to be all different shades of fucked up to have that kind of terror. Even now, she was getting chills just looking at him.

  
It was like everything happened in slow motion. The protesting yells, the desperate cries, thrashing and struggling. His blade thrusting forward meeting its target, piercing past his skin into his gut. And then red. There was blood lots of blood. The victim's body went limp, collapsing onto the blanket of muddy leaves and grass.

  
_Holy shit!_

  
Without meaning to Chloe gasped. Taking a frightened step back her foot landed on a twig with a sharp snap. Unfortunately, that sound caught both of their attention, and she'd never regretted something so much in her life.

  
"Who the fuck is out there!" Bloody knife still in hand, he moved forward. He couldn't spot her exact location but a few more steps and it'll be impossible for her to go unnoticed.

  
Perfect time to get the fuck out of there.

  
Scraping up any courage she could salvage she made a break away from the scene. Her legs taking long strides, she'd never been so thankful to be lanky. From behind her she heard Damon yell at her retreating form. Her heart hammered against her chest. Not daring to look back in case they were right on her trail. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Huffing out short breaths she could feel her legs begin to weaken, her energy lowing. Against her better judgement she glanced over her shoulder. Searching the area, she had been fleeing from she saw no one. Relief flooded through her, but it was short lived, running smack into a low branch she fell on her back. Groaning in agony she cradled her left eye.

  
If this was her dad's idea of a 'spectacular day', she would hate to experience the bad ones. 

  
Dry leaves crunched around her making her jump back up. Had Damon caught up to her? Looking around she didn't see anyone but could sense someone was around. There was a seed of paranoia planted in her chest, growing by the second. She was going to die, in the middle of the forest. She could almost envision it now. Damon dragging her by the hair, monologuing about how she should mind her business and how she was a big fucking idiot (which she was), pinning her down, and with the same bloody knife he would line it up against her trachea and in one swift motion slit-

  
Something small collided into her back and she screamed. Another thing she regretted. The impact wasn't hard enough to knock her down but had her stumbling for a second. A tiny thud came from behind her followed by a soft groan. Almost female? Last time she checked Damon wasn't small weak and female. What she saw next made her pause. Cause this was the last person she expected to see. Sitting painfully on her arse her face portrayed mild shock before shaking it off. She looked questionably up and Chloe before her face softened. Their eyes met for a split second and she was instantly sucked into those hazel orbs. She'd never seen eyes so... vibrant. 

  
"Rachel Amber?" She asked unsure of herself. She was seeing all types of weird shit today. Without the boost of weed.

  
Parting her mouth, she looked as though she was about to speak. But was interrupted by a booming voice. That still sounded peeved off beyond belief. Zoning out of her weird trance she remembered what she was doing and who else was in the murder forest with her. "Run!" Was all she uttered and without explanation grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her out with her. She was a bit surprised she was going along with her without question.

  
Making haste in the opposite direction, they were completely cleared from the forest entering the peaceful park of playful dogs and oblivious joggers, Chloe couldn't find it in herself to stop. Not until she reached the top of a steep hill and felt a gentle tug on her arm, she realised she was safe. Damon nowhere in sight. There would be too many witnesses around for him to make a scene. Desperately fighting to catch her breath she made an attempt to control her breathing.

  
Damn, she really needed to quit smoking.

  
Remembering she wasn't exactly alone she chanced a glance at the other girl. Her face completely unreadable. She probably looked crazy. She probably was. With their hands still locked together like they been friends since kindergarten Chloe quickly swiped it out of her grasp. "Sorry..." 

  
"That's okay," she shrugged "Are you alright?" 

  
"Yea- yeah... I just- I'm-" the words weren't forming properly in her mouth. Looking down at herself her hands were beginning to shake. Was she going into shock? She needed to sit down. 

  
Finding a nearby park bench she all but collapsed onto it. She was fine, safe even. The likeness of Damon charging out of those woods to confront her in front of so many witnesses was unlikely, so she was good. For now. What about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or next week? Did they even see her face? What if he recognised her? Found out who she was, where she lived, what school she went to. Him and Frank were close, one word from him and she'll be smoke. How would she explain this to her mom?

  
_Hey, remember when you told me not to be careless and skip? I did exactly that- and as a bonus bumped into a scary murderous drug dealer in the woods, who may or may not be after my blood. How did your day go?_

  
She was dead. Hypothetically and literally. Did someone cut off the oxygen? Because breathing was becoming a very difficult challenge.

  
A small hand rested on top of her shoulder, without meaning to Chloe flinched. Looking up Rachel was still there with something close to concern in her eyes. "Chloe? You gotta calm down, okay." She knew her name?

  
Looking back at those mesmerizing hazel eyes Chloe forced her mind to relax. And it was actually working. Her hands stopped shaking and her heartbeat was regaining back to normal and a weird sense of serenity washed over her. Clearing her throat, she leaned back onto the bench, embarrassed of her little outburst. She suddenly felt very exposed right now. "Sorry... didn't mean to freak out like that."

  
The corners of Rachel's mouth turned upwards, looking suspiciously close to a smile. Unless she was just seeing things. "For someone who just had a panic attack, you apologize a lot."

  
"This doesn't usually happen. It's just... uh." Should she mention what she saw in the woods. This was Rachel Amber, the DA's daughter.

  
"Not to pry or anything," she started. "But you ran out of there like you saw something that you wasn't supposed to."

  
"You hit the nail on the head with that." 

  
"What did you see?"

  
"I'd rather not say." Chloe couldn't help but have questions of her own. Like, why was Rachel Amber, Blackwell's straight A student and top girl, wondering woods on her own on a school day with five minutes to spare till class? But instead she asked, "How do you know my name?"

  
Rachel seemed genuinely surprised by that. "Chloe Price. We go to school together. Blackwell Academy, ring any bells."

  
Chloe shrugged. "I mean yeah, but how do you know me." Compared to Rachel she was less noticeably than the cockroaches on the floor.

  
"We have class together. Science."

  
"We do?" Chloe was sure she'd be able to spot Rachel Amber in her class. Instead of being offended like she thought she would she laughed it off. "I sit on the third row, in front of Victoria and Taylor."

  
She snorted. "Like Miss Wannabe deserves any of my attention. She probably mixes a bunch of chemicals, trying to brew a potion that makes everyone do her evil bidding." She emphasized her point by wiggling her fingers. Realising she was acting like a freakin dork she stopped. 

  
No more tabletop with Steph and Mickey. She was turning into ultra-nerd.

  
"Well I see you around. The tall quiet and mysterious one in the back of class."

  
"You make me sound like I'm interesting."

  
"Maybe you are." There was this twinkle in her eyes that made Chloe flush pink, like she was analysing her and looking at her. Like really looking at her. It made her feel all bubbly inside, it was... weird. "Shouldn't you be in school now? Classes started like ten minutes ago."

  
Rachel raised a brow. "Don't you mean we?"

  
With a weak chuckle she frowned. "I uhh, don't feel like getting my education on. Not that Blackwell could teach me anything anyway, except the many different areas I can smoke a joint."

  
"Bad girl, huh."

  
"The absolute worst." She joked. They fell on a strangely comfortable silence, but Chloe still couldn't help but feel slightly on edge. She has never in the history of ever expected to a conversation with Rachel, least of all have it last this long. She knew who Rachel was. Everybody did. She was the main girl, right at the top next to Nathan. The type of popularity Victoria begged for. Teacher's loved her, guy's drooled over her, girls wanted to be her. She was smart, talented and beautiful. (The beautiful part was from all the rumours she'd heard, definitely not her personal opinion.) On rare occasions she would spot her in the hallways but most times she was swarmed by her fan club of peers. She didn't think she paid any sort of attention to her though.

  
She was just, Chloe Price. The rebellious loner with the dead dad.


	2. Chapter Two

Chloe walked home feeling exceptionally giddy. It was new and she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it. She and Rachel parted ways soon after their little incident in the woods, and even though their exchange was small. It felt nice and strangely right. For her status as the rich popular girl from school she was nothing like Victoria Chase. If Victoria ever witnessed her having a panic attack she would more or less film it and spread it across Arcadia, labelling her the town mental case. Rachel was different. She stayed. Which confused the hell out of her, but she was grateful. 

  
The blue sky began to fade, transforming into a golden-yellow. The evening setting. To her misfortune, her good mood got demolished into tiny pieces when she saw David's car still parked in their driveway. _Crap. Why was this asshole still here?_

  
Clearly, she hadn't been through enough crap today.

  
When she entered her invaded home, expecting an unpleasant welcome from Soldier shit-face with his deep scowl and commanding voice she got nothing. The delicious scent of her mom's spaghetti hit her senses and she sighed. She hadn't had spaghetti in ages. The soft pasta, layered with thick favourable sauce, a sprinkle of cheese at the top. It was heaven. She had half a mind to sneak herself a bowl up to her room.

  
"David?" And ultimately that feeling was crushed by her mother's call. Sauntering around the corner to the kitchen she made herself known.

  
"Nope. Just your dysfunctional daughter. Sorry to disappoint." Eying her mom suspiciously, Chloe took in her attire. She looked nice. Minus the apron around her waist the burgundy blouse with a rich red wine colour matched up with the black skirt, heels and hoop earrings. She hasn't looked this good since her and dad's date nights. To occupied draining the spaghetti she didn't face her. "You're not dysfunctional, Chloe."

  
The teen rolled her eyes. "Right just, 'in desperate need of discipline and training so I become a respectful citizen of America.'" Mocking David's deep grumble she poised her body stiff and straight, raising her hand level with her forehead she gave a sarcastic salute. Flipping off an imaginary audience. "Isn't that what Military Martin's pitching to you."

  
"David's just concerned about you."

  
"Concerned my ass." She snorted.

  
"Well maybe if the two of you tried to get along then there would be a chance to- Oh my God." Joyce cut herself off the second she turned around. Almost dropping everything in her hands, she gasped.

  
"What?" Alarmed with her mother's sudden outburst she jumped too.

  
"You're eye." She pointed out. Giving her a puzzled look Chloe sped towards the mirror by the door. What she saw confirmed what had her mom so worried in the first place. A dark purplish bruise was revealing itself on the surface of pale skin, a horrible contrast between the two shades, it settled underneath her left ear. So obvious. Now that she was aware of it, she full recognized the throbbing pain that came with its displeasing look. "Did you get into a fight? Are you being bullied?"

  
"What? No." Quickly shutting down her mother's conclusions, the connection to where this mysterious bruise came from clicked in an instant. From that fucking tree branch she ran into in the forest. _Well done super clutz._ She scolded herself. Frantically racking her brain for some sort of answer she went with the first thing that popped into her mind. "Door..." She blurted out. From the reflection she saw Joyce's expression turn from concerned to blank. "I wasn't watching where I was going and one of the doors at school hit me in the face. Didn't see it coming."

  
"A door..." It was more the obvious she was lying; you would have to have a few missing brain cells to believe her. "Chloe if something's going on you can tell me." Was this it. Was this the moment she was going to tell her mum everything thing, skipping class, the woods, Damon... what she saw. Her pulse was beating so hard against her neck she thought it might burst, on the verge of breaking down and spilling everything the words were on the tip of her tongue.

  
"Nope." She lied. Giving her a sheepish smile she made a show of her limbs. "Honestly, Mom I’m fine. See no broken bones."

  
After one long calculated look Joyce sighed in defeat. "Alright Chloe."

  
"So," rubbing the back of her neck Chloe attempted to steer the conversation. "What's gotten you all dressed up. Finally leave David in the dust for another guy."

  
"Chloe, David's not going anywhere." _Yet._ She was still coming up with 50 different ways to kidnap him and leave him for dead without looking like a main suspect. "Besides dressing up is key for keeping a relationship fresh and interesting. You'll understand when you fall in love." Mentally Chloe gagged at the idea of her mother and David confessing their undying love.

  
Faking offense, Chloe placed both hands over her chest like she'd been shot. "Oh mother, haven't I told you I've already found love." With a dreamy sigh she gazed into the with dopey eyes. "Pale and delicate. One with the earth. A heavenly scent of herbs making me feel so peacefully. Vibrant shade of green on the inside. And when our lips meet my throat burns in glory. Weed certainly is the love of my life."

  
"I wish you wouldn't joke about stuff like that."

  
"I wish Blackhell would burn. But I’m not ready for jail yet." To that Joyce sighed.

  
"Go stir the sauce in the pot for me please, I'll be right back. Try not to burn anything." Without further explanation Joyce hurried upstairs, leaving no room for Chloe to protest her shoulders slumped heavily. Hunched over the silver pot she stirred it lazily, she could hear her mother rummaging around on the second floor. Steam hitting her face the sauce began to bubble, getting a full whiff hitting her senses she sighed. _Dad loved spaghetti._ He loved food in general. She remembered their baking sessions in the kitchen with Max. Cakes, cookies and pizzas. Mom would always scowl at them for making a mess while dad would try and calm her with his silly humour.

  
_She's just jealous we cook way better than her. He would mutter. Then she would giggle in agreement._

  
_Hell yeah._

  
She smiled at the memory, warmth spreading within her thinking of those bright blue eyes and goofy grin. "Joyce, honey." A hard voice spoke out and her bubble of calmness popped. Why does every good moment she had get ruined?

  
His boots thudded down the short hall. Turning into the kitchen he stopped. A rose in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other he sent her a deep frown. She made sure to send her most challenging glare back. "Where's your mother." He asked thickly. The atmosphere turned even tenser than before she took her time answering. Stirring the pot in a slow motion she could sense he was quickly becoming impatient. "Upstairs." Clicking the stove off she set the spoon down. "Probably thinking off the best way to dump your ass and kick you to the curb."

  
"Sorry to stamp on you parade, Girly, but I'm here to stay." With heavy feet he marched over to the fridge, brushing past her she squirmed. The warm tasty scent of the sauce was replaced with the pungent smell of his overused cologne. A strong harsh musk similar to gasoline. Putting as much distance as she could in the small kitchen, Chloe leaned against the door frame "Stop calling me that." She sneered.

  
"I'll call you damn well what I please."

  
"I guess two can play at that game sergeant dick-ward."

  
Whipping his head around the fridge door slammed to a close. "I'm over this defiant attitude of yours, Chloe." Both his hands clenched into fists and she raised a brow. If he was trying to intimidate her, he would have to try a lot harder than that.

  
"My attitude makes me special. Can't handle it? The door's over there."

  
He took a threatening step forward. "I will not have you insult me."

  
"I'm just telling you the truth, You're a piece of shit. Mom could do so much better."

  
"And you're a disgrace." She blinked at the harshness of his words but kept her face neutral. "You will respect me. You've enjoyed enough of a vacation from having a father figure around. And now that I’m here this behaviour needs to change! You will listen to me! you will follow the rules! And you-"

  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I like, asshole!" She bit back. "You could have worked side by side with the president and I still wouldn't give a shit. You're a loser. A pathetic hardass with no job, no use and no purpose. You don't even classify as a real man." With one quick motion her wrist was caught in his rough grasp. Tugging at her arm she ignored the Sharp pain. "Let me go!" With dark eyes he muttered deeply.

  
"I'll show you what a real man can do." In that moment looking into those devious eyes she didn't wanna push his buttons any further. The more his grip tightened the more anxious she became. "If you think that me being fatherless is some sort of 'vacation' you're more fucked up than I thought."

  
It was Joyce's hurried pace down the steps and high voice that broke them. "What's with all the yelling?" His grip loosened and she didn't hesitate to rip her arm away. Cuffing the area his hand was Chloe looked away. Rage and despair coiled up inside her that she wanted to scream. Throw furniture around and burn the offensive rose that sat on the counter.

  
A symbol of 'love' can quickly turn into an ashy pile of hate.

  
"Chloe?" Her mother's question went over her head. She was too pissed to respond.

  
Without sparing a glance at either of them, Chloe stormed out of the kitchen. Snatching up her jacket she barged passed the door, ricocheting off the wall. From behind she could hear Joyce's cries to come back but she wasn't having it. Not while he was still there. Making haste out of their neighbourhood those desperate calls faded into the distance. The cool air hitting her lungs she was on the verge of crying. As much as she willed herself not to cry her eyes started to water. _What does mom see in that jackass?_ Her fingers gently rubbed around the spot David gripped, the only evidence was a red hand mark that would hopefully fade in time. She had never gotten him so mad to the point that he would grab her. If her mom didn't show up, then who knows what could have happened next. She really didn't want to find out.

  
Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she reluctantly pulled it out, expecting to see her mom's name flash up on the screen. Squinted slightly, she was surprised to see it read Justin's name instead. Wiping the tears that escaped she answered with a false cool demeanour. "Hey Justin, what's up?"

  
"Chloe!" He exclaimed in a hazy voice, follow by a bunch of giggles in the background. "Trevor brought some top-notch weed from his dealer and let me tell you it's some good shit. You in?"

  
"Definitely. You're a life saver Justin, honestly." After the day she's been having she needed to relieve some stress.

  
"Awesome! We're at the skate park, under the ramps." Without hesitation she headed straight to the park. She hadn't been there in months, hasn't hung out with Justin for a while either. She kinda missed it. But this was just what she needed. A good smoke, a good laugh to forget every shitty detail of today. That warm golden glow in the sky vanished turning to pure darkness.

  
If you were a typical civilian walking through the streets you most likely would have missed the park completely. It blended so well in the night. Chloe has been there enough times to know it's hiding spot. She could hear the wheels gliding across the concrete, see the mist of thick smoke circling the ramps looking straight out a horror film. The scent of weed hit her with full force encouraging a dazed smirk from her.

  
"Chloe!" Justin greeted her gleefully. Emerging out of the smoke on his board. With a dopey smile he wheeled his way towards her.

  
"Hey Slacker. Is this where the party's at."

  
"Welcome," he bowed, "to skater central."

  
"I'm humbled." Bending down, Chloe sat on the cold slab of concrete under the ramp, three bodies greeted her from the inside. "Trevor." He nodded in greeting. Trevor was never one to talk much but he was chill. As for the other two she wasn't familiar with them.

  
"Who's the chick." One of them rudely snarked at her.

  
"She's a friend." Justin stated coming up beside her, he took a long drag.

  
"Yeah, and this 'chick' has a name, Chloe."

  
"Whatever." He waved off. _Wonder who pissed in this guys cereal._

  
"Stop being a big grump, Luke." He responded with a low grumble. The girl beside him narrowed her eyes, wrapping an arm around him she leaned into him possessively. Chloe rolled her own. "Here." Sticking his hand up, Justin offered a joint. "You look like you need it."

  
"You're not wrong." She took it from him gratefully. Slotting it between her lips she inhaled. Blowing it out slowly she felt her stress begin to filter away. Her own dopey smile formed. "Jesus. That is some good stuff." Justin giggled beside her.

  
"Hey, have you heard Firewalk’s new album. It's insane!" Firewalk was probably her favourite band of all time. She would do just about anything to be in the same room as them. It was one of the many things her and Justin connected with.

  
"Fuck no."

  
"They released it the other day. Here listen." Unhooking his earphones Justin tapped away on his mp3 player till he found the right song, setting the device down in the centre an intense base blew through the speaker. Her head shook in beat with the drums, each instrument pumping her veins. Lyrics flowing past her ears sticking to her mind. It was what the rest of the night consisted of. Weed, music, cheap booze and skating. She danced and giggled her despair away for one night of freedom. One night of forgetting. But that emptiness was still there, tucked away deep within her.

  
Chloe forced her stiff limbs up the metal pipe that lead straight to her bedroom window, the morning Sun beating her into submission. Waking up on top of a ramp at the skate park at 6:30 am was not an ideal way to start the day. Her head hurt, her back hurt and her eyes felt sore. The last thing she remembered was Trevor diving headfirst into a dumpster and laughing herself silly before passing out. When she woke up, she was left alone with Justin's oversized jacket and twenty missed calls from mom.

  
Completely forgetting her desk was occupied by a bunch of meaningless junk she stumbled onto it, the globe tilting forward and landing with and obnoxious thud. She sighed. _So much for ultimate stealth mode._ With lazy effort she bent down and picked it up, setting it back to its comfy spot she frowned. _As much as you want to ditch Arcadia in the dust, you have no idea where you want to go._

  
She was pretty sure the whole household knew of her presence by now, most certainly her mom was waiting for her to come downstairs to chew her out followed by a long forceful day at school. So to say she wasn't exactly in a big rush. She took her time picking the right outfit for the day. Going over almost every shirt in her draw she settled with the dark crow that spread its wings at the centre, and some dark jeans. She was never one to wow anyone with fashion. Not that she was impressing anyone at Blackwell. However, she was feeling especially rough this day, looked even rougher thanks to the black eye that evolved into a dark purple under her eye. Booze or no booze she was amazed she was able to pass out at all after what happened yesterday.

  
There was no clicks of the oven, no food frying, no gruff voice demanding to be heard, not even a sneeze. The house hadn't been this quiet since dad died. Hopping off the last step she almost jumped when she saw her mother sitting at the table in her waitress uniform, her nails tapping against her mug full of tea, obviously waiting for her daughter's arrival. She moved to the fridge without saying a word. "Twenty missed calls." She started, and Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Let the lecture commence._ "Do you have any idea how worried I was. Don't think I didn't hear you come in just now." Still paying no mind she poured herself a glass of orange juice, taking in big gulps. "I don't know what happened while I was upstairs, but things excelled far too quickly, David was pretty agitated when you left so I think it's best if we all sit down and apologize-"

  
"I will not apologize to that asshole." Chloe fumed. Her glass clattered against the counter. She desperately wanted to cry out to her mum. Tell her she fucked up big getting involved with a deranged guy like David, tell her to pick her over him, tell her everything that happened yesterday. But even when these things were eating her out inside, she knew she would be wasting her breath and she wouldn't believe her. Sometimes she couldn't believe this was what their relationship has come to. "I gotta go to school." She muttered gloomy. Without sparing her a glance she was out the door, just in time to see David pull up into their driveway. She definitely didn't want any part of him today. They both locked eyes and she gave him her best, _don't even think about talking to me before I go over there and slash your tires_ look, which was enough make him look away.

  
With the little change she found in her pockets she took the bus to school. This was the first time she's actually willingly sent herself to the hellish depths of Blackwell, but anything was better than being at home. Even if she tried nailing her door with wooden planks David would get all the permission in the world to bust down her door with her mother standing idly by. She huffed out in frustration earning an odd look from the elderly couple a couple of rows ahead.

  
She wished just this once something good would happen to her.

  
"Blackwell!" The driver called out over his shoulder. Informing her that she reached her undesired destination he pulled up in front of the tall build.

  
Walking up the thick concrete steps the bell rang signalling the start of lessons. Many bodies from the outside flooded into the building. Group's attempting to finish their conversations before they got separated. Per usual she kept herself to herself, plugging her earphones in and boring a cold gaze at anyone who tried to make eye contact with her. The obvious black eye she was sporting was enough to shine a massive spotlight on her, to her chagrin everyone continued to stare at her. She walked through the hallways with a sort of delinquent swagger that she mastered, it was a type of walk the kept almost everyone away. The loud bass of rock music was also good effect. Her entire existence could keep Wells scowling for the rest of his miserable life.

  
She almost tripped when she felt small fingers tap her shoulder. "Greetings rock star." Steph smiled up at her amused, plucking out one of her earphones her music could still be heard loud and clear through the tiny speaker. Her kind smile dropped the minute she got a good look at her face. “Jesus Christ Chloe. What happened- “

  
Chloe shook her head firmly. The exhaustion spilling from her eyes. “Steph please… don’t ask.” The constant staring was bad enough. She looked as though she was having an internal struggle with herself before complying. With a reluctant nod she tried to be more casual again. "Ready for another eventful day in glorious Blackwell." With a crude snort they walked in step with each other to their lesson.

  
"This place can suck ass. It'll be eventful if this place miraculously got shut down. Maybe I should tip someone in about Wells' drinking problem." Unable to stop herself Steph couldn't help the snicker that slipped out.

  
"Come one, Chloe, someone might hear."

  
"Don't act like it's not true." Playfully, she nudged her geeky companion. Enough force to have her small frame stumble to the side slightly. "Besides everybody knows it."

  
"Maybe so, but, if you found yourself putting a little effort in your schoolwork then maybe you'd come to find all that negative stuff is almost hard to miss. Like a distraction." Steph was sweet, she really was. Always had something wise foretelling to say. But being convinced to focus on schoolwork stopped working two years ago. Catching the beginning of Chloe's eye roll it was her turn to nudge her side. "Seriously Chloe come on, you would excel so well in science. I can hear you muttering the answers behind me. You're good. Better than good even."

  
"What are you hitting on me now." She joked weakly. She didn't like these conversations with people telling what she was and wasn't capable of doing. Her mom does it, David and now Steph. Frankly, she wasn't sure what she was capable of anymore. _I'm just a pathetic screw up._

  
"Ha ha. You're not my type. But you know who I wouldn't mind..." She trailed off, her speed slowing down to a hazy walk compared to Chloe's long strides she looked in the direction that captured Steph's attention. On the side to where they were walking in the mist of the rushing bodies of students was a small excluded huddle in their own little bubble. The usual gang of Blackwell's top snob took up one side of the hall having students step round them in annoyance, not one daring to say anything unless they wanted some of that Prescott wrath. With Victoria's arm draped over Nathan's shoulder and a couple of other random rich kids they all shared a condescending laugh. However, their superior arrogance was not what held her stare. It was just one person right in the centre of the small group. With her back against the lockers and her books held tightly against her chest. Long locks of golden blonde hair hung low past her shoulders. A single blue feather earring dangled beneath a few stray strands; Chloe watched completely fascinated at how delicate fingers tucked them back. A sweet smile gracing her features. "She's the most stunning thing to every walk the earth. The sun must envy her."

  
Chloe didn't need a hint to who she was referring to. Because like Mickey, she knew that Steph had only the hots for Rachel Amber. Pretty much the whole school did. Guys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be her, teachers adored her. She was everything Victoria not so subtly envied. A star student, the DA's daughter and an amazing actress. "Wonder what it's like talking to her."

  
"Like you’re tripping off your balls." She answered without thinking.

  
"What?"

  
Snapping out of her little daydream she tried laughing it off. "Uhh I'm guessing." Those striking hazel eyes suddenly switched away from her friends, onto her. Watching, as she moved past, she couldn't break away from her. She felt her stomach start to dip. Just like yesterday her expression was hard to read. And that alone made her want to rip a locker door off its hinges. She wanted to be mad, wanted to be pissed at herself for breaking and allowing herself to be vulnerable, especially in front of her. Sure she was nice about it. Reassuring. But it could have easily been a trick.

  
Her blank expression turned soft and the corners of her mouth quirked up into a smile which was enough to have her trip over her own feet. Zero control over her lanky limbs Chloe stumbled forward colliding with something firm and hard. "Watch it!" Someone barked before shoving past her. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was some hardass jock. "Are you alright?" Steph was quick to worry.

  
"Oh yeah." Brushing it off Chloe took a moment to collect herself. She couldn't find it in herself to look up, to embarrassed with how she reacted. "Just clumsy Chloe ya'know." Steering away from the crowds. She rushed into science. Forcing her beating heart to calm down she ignored Steph’s confused gaze when she all but tossed herself into her seat at the back.

  
This was stupid. She was stupid. Rachel most likely wasn't even looking at her, it was probably some member from her fan club who happened to be right behind her at that precise moment. Chloe mused to herself. _She probably already forgotten my name._ Most of the class started flooding into the room once the bell went off, Steph went back to engaging some sort of conversation with her about some video game Mickey gave her, but Chloe was too out of it to pay attention. Mindlessly twirling her pen between her fingers she gave Steph half-hearted nods and hums of acknowledgment.

  
"Hey Chloe." A bubbly voice perked up from beside her. Steph suddenly stopped talking. Her eyes widened a fraction and jaw slacked as she gazed dreamily over Chloe's shoulder. She knew that look. That look was meant specifically for one person. She hesitantly looked back seeing the cause of 40% of her inner turmoil and frustrations. Her pearly white teeth were dazzling back at her with a grin. eyes bright, she held her books close to her chest. As the seconds ticked by Chloe half expected her to mockingly snort in her direction and walk away to her friends. But she didn't.

  
Was this girl actually addressing her in public?

  
A couple of heads close by turned to them in confusion, but she couldn't find it with in herself to give them her signature hate filled stare down. Too fixated on Blackwell's number one golden girl who had no intention of looking away. The wheels in her mind stared up again and she forced herself to speak. "Hi... Rachel." She replied slowly giving the girl extra time to change her mind with whatever she was planning to do and skip back to her friends. Her uncertainty almost came out as a question which didn't seem to bother the girl, if it were possible her smile only grew wider. Setting her books on the table she pulled the stool from under the table. "Do you mind?" Trying to seem unbothered Chloe gave her a hard stare before shrugging carelessly. Briefly glancing away from the girl she noticed an odd look in Steph’s eye that she didn’t have the energy to decipher. She chose to ignore it. Everyone in the room was casting odd looks her way, even Victoria and her squad of bimbos were registering her existence. And that was never good.

  
Every bone in her body wanted to turn to her and ask if she was feeling okay. If she was lost? Cause last she checked A* popular girls don’t try and befriend mentally disturbed outcasts.

  
"Alright class settle down, I've gotta squeeze as much knowledge into you kids in an hour. Everyone face the front." Chloe has never been so relieved to see a teacher in her life because everyone had no choice but to divert their attention too Mrs Grant. If it weren't for her questions would be asked, questions she didn’t have an answer for nor could she deflect. Risking a glance at the girl next to her, her attention was fully focused on the chalk board. Her teeth grazing her bottom lip in concentration. She was more than ready for the lesson, books, papers, multiple pens and pencils. The ends of her pencils had her initials engraved in dark ink; one side of her mouth involuntarily quirked up in amusement.

  
Who even does that?

  
Per usual her over enthusiastic voice died away and she was sucked into her regular daydreams. Thankfully, her dad didn't decide to pop up out of nowhere to chat. (The last thing she needed was for Rachel Amber to think she was some crazed schizophrenic.) Which begs the question as to why she gave a damn about what she thought of her anyway? Why was she even sitting with her? And why didn't Chloe have any intentions of cursing her suspicions out? 

  
In the corner of her eye she could see the unmistakable blue feather dangle innocently from her ear. Every so often Rachel would tuck back any hair that fell forward behind her ear, and each time Chloe had the urge to just do it for her. She didn't obviously, the thought alone felt inappropriate. But it looked so soft to run your fingers through. Her heart was beating so fast, was that even normal? Even more unanswered questions bombarded her brain so suddenly she felt dizzy. This was crazy. She was crazy.

  
A low exasperated huff pulled her back the present. She turned her head to the girl who currently occupied her thoughts, her brows furrowed together as she scribbled over her sheet of paper, occasionally glancing back up at the board Chloe's eyes followed her. A number of chemistry questions were listed in red bold marker. Sparing a glance at her sheet Rachel was doing pretty well. More than halfway done but she was stuck. It was the way she bit her lip anxiously, how she tapped her pencil against the desk in an annoyingly rhythm. Her blue eyes scanned over the question.

  
_What is the octane number of zero is assigned to?_

  
It didn't take her long to figure it out. The young science geek within her who she tried desperately to bury answered it with ease like a voice in her head. She found herself leaning forward. "N-Heptane." She muttered. Her unexpected voice making Rachel pause, whipping her head to her so fast she almost thought she would fall off the stool. Rachel gave her a look filled with anticipation like she was waiting for something.

  
_Why can’t I keep my fucking mouth shut?_

  
"What?"

  
Clearing the dryness in her throat she raised her head. Attempting to put some confidence in her voice Chloe gestured to the sheet. "Question nine. The answers n-heptane." Rachel gave her a look, mulling the answer over in her head she seemed satisfied. "Thanks." She gave her another soft smile before writing the answer out. And Chloe almost gave one back in return. Almost. Resisting the urge she went back to absently gazing out the window.

  
Oh yeah, she was definitely tripping off her balls right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the feedback from the first chapter guys.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now... some of ya'll bout to be real mad at me for not uploading this story since August. Imma be real, I completely lost the plot of the story. I have another story which is kind of my main one and I do tend to focus on that one more.  
> It's unacceptable I'm sorry.  
> But if it helps this is a pretty long chapter to make up for it.

Chloe has never prided herself to being a very punctual student. In fact if you asked Well’s he would say snails have a better track record for being on time. She was a known slacker. Always last to come in. But today was a very rare moment, the second the bell rang to signal the end of science she was the first one out the door. She faintly heard Steph call out after her, but she really didn't pay much mind to it. That was the most confusing hour she had to sit though.

  
Rachel Amber. The Rachel Amber. Willingly sat next to her in science. Like, without gunpoint or anything? And called her by her real name, not Kari or Carly or whatever bullshit Victoria would make up. Though this bizarre experience was shocking Chloe immediately amped up her suspicions. 

  
_She must want something. She tried thinking rationally. Or got dared by her little posse of assholes to act all friendly, to mess with me. She must have told them about yesterday. How I ran around the woods like a headless idiot and my panic attack._

  
It was like her thoughts were making her walk faster. Everyone around her was a distant blur.

  
She practically tossed her body into the back seat for English. Not giving the bewildered look on her teachers face any attention. Slumping in her chair she inhaled deeply, glancing down at the smooth wooden desk. She shouldn't let this bother her too much, it was simple logic for her. She was messing with her. Rachel caught her at a vulnerable moment, told her friends and was trying to fuck with her. Easy. Like how two plus two was four. Logical.

  
It wasn't like she was gonna see her anytime soon. _Yep, I’m as cool as a cucumber._

  
Her leg bounced rapidly under her desk as her mind sparked into action. There was one slight issue. She was not cool at all. Because what if there was another reason Rachel was being so nice to her. What if she saw what happened in the woods? It wasn’t the most unlikely possibility. But she didn’t seem scared off her tits when she found her just confused.

  
Then again, she was known to be Blackwell’s most spectacular actress.

  
She was so confused. Was it best to confront her or leave her alone? _Think, what would Max say._ Something like: _Maybe she saw, Chloe, maybe she’s scared too and needs a friend._

  
Yeah, some bullshit like that. What she wouldn’t do to be home right now. Blasting Firewalk’s new song on repeat while lounging on her bed smoking a fat joint.

  
It was pretty breezy once she stepped outside of Blackwell. The October cold was starting to settle in, and she internally kicked herself for not bringing a jacket with her. Even with classes over people still found time to stick around and relax on the ground. She personally couldn’t imagine lingering on Blackwell’s grounds any longer than she needed too. The weird artsy kids would start drawing or take pictures of whatever provided them with a struck of inspiration while the uptight assholes lounged on the grass.

  
She barely got the chance to get a cigarette in her mouth before, “Oh my God, Kari we were just talking about you.” Speaking of those uptight assholes.

  
“Icky Vicky. What do you want?” She resorted bluntly back. Her little rebuttal of a nickname was enough to make one of her lackies stifle a laugh. Dana, she recalled the girls name. Fortunately, Victoria found no amusement and sneered. “Cute. I was just telling the girls about this weird thing that happened today in science. You and Rachel suddenly being friends. So how did that happen?”

  
Carrying on with her previous initiative Chloe raised the cigarette to her lips, taking her time lighting it. She could feel Victoria’s impatience radiating off her and she relished in it. Taking a deep inhale she unapologetically blew it back in her face before shrugging. “We’re not. I don’t know why she sat with me. It’s not a big deal.”

  
“But it is. I highly doubt she just woke up today and decided to be hashtag besties with you. Something must have happened. Any chance it’s drug related?”

  
Chloe ran her fingers over her chin before clicking her fingers like she remembered something urgent. “You know what Victoria now that I think about it, she did mention something in science.” The blonde leaned in with wide eyes, anticipating her next words. “She said she was sick and tired of you kissing her ass every day and wanted a break. So she joined me instead.”

  
“You fucking- “

  
“I don’t know or care what Rachel is doing but if it’s bothering you and you’re little group of trust fund brats so much why don’t you keep a leash on her. I couldn’t give a shit. I don’t know or care about Rachel fucking Amber.” All day she kept getting these stupid questions about Rachel Amber and she had reached her limit with Victoria. People she had never spoke to in her life were now feeling comfortable coming up to her and she wasn’t liking it.

  
“Miss Price.” A condescending voice cut into their little chat and Victoria turned on her _I’m innocent and clueless act._ Chloe released a harsh huff once she saw Well’s approaching them. “School hours might be over, but I do not permit smoking on the property.”

  
“Don’t sweat it Well’s, I’m about to get out of your… hair.” Sending a pointed glance at his bare hairless head as expected, her high-quality jokes were met with no laughter as Well’s looked at her unimpressed. With a final wink to Victoria she descended down the steps. Free from the systematic cage that was Blackwell. She awkwardly closed in on herself to keep herself warm, stuffing her hand in her pocket she inhaled again. Lazily letting the smoke fall past her lips. Using the last of her change on the bus this morning she had no other option besides walking. She didn’t want to go home. The idea of seeing David and her mom snuggling up like life was just peachy made her gag. She didn’t really have any friends either which also sucked.

  
_I could really use you right now Max. I need you more than ever._

  
She wondered if Max would have believed her about Damon. If she would help her figure it out. As much as she hated to admit it, she was fucking terrified. The blood, the horrific final look on that man’s face before his eyes glazed over, lifeless. How Damon killed him so easily. So bloodthirsty. She had every right to feel freaked out by this, but she could slowly feel her resolve slip and she wasn’t liking it. With the shit she’s already been through this was too much. 

  
A cold wet drop splashed against her nose and she shuddered. Soon after more came down wetting her skin and she groaned. Of course it was raining, ain’t she a lucky fucker.

  
She didn’t have enough change for bus fare and walking home took about thirty minutes. She most definitely did not want to call and ask for a ride home. Knowing her mother she’d use this as a chance for her and David to bond. After that argument in the kitchen she would rather polish Well’s head till it was reflective than go near that asshole.

  
There was still a faint bruise around her wrist from where he grabbed her, but she forced the bad memory away.

  
A warm hand clapped her on her shoulder, and she flinched. Almost chocking on her cigarette. Standing there with an umbrella, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up Eliot cocked his head at her in amused confusion.

  
“Hey Chloe, what are you doing standing around in the rain?”

  
It took her a second to register him and she forced herself to relax around her… old somewhat friend. “Eliot… hey. Where’d you come from?”

  
“I called you like three times, but you looked pretty spaced. Are you okay?” His gaze switched to the obvious dark circle on her face and winced. “What happened to your eye?”

  
It’s not like she didn’t like Eliot, in fact they used to be really close. They’ve been going to school together since kindergarten. They used to go concerts together and they were always crazy awesome. He was also into science and stuff, so naturally they bonded over that and overall a nice guy to have a beer with. He wasn’t on the Max spectrum of friendship; nobody could ever be on the same level as Max. He wasn’t a wealthy jackass either, nowhere near rich just normal and liked to keep to himself mostly. A normal nerdy guy from a normal home with a super normal family with averagely normal problems. And for a time she thought normal was exactly what she needed, especially after her dad.

  
Until the bland normality of everything made her want to dive headfirst into a ditch.

  
Long story short, a few months back, her and Eliot fucked. And it turned real awkward real fast. At least on her end. The feeling definitely wasn’t shared for him. So in a very Chloe nature she distanced herself away from him. Avoided his calls, dodged him at school as much as she could. They shared History together, at least when she could be bothered to turn up.

  
Sometimes she felt bad. Told herself she was an idiot for avoiding such a great guy she didn’t always find irritating and want to smashing his balls. But that pounding of guilt and confusion never lasted very long. Being with him like that just never felt right.

  
“It’s nothing. Just ugh figuring out how to get home.”

  
“Oh. Well I don’t mind giving you a ride home. My cars back at school.” He offered.

  
“I don’t know Eliot. I don’t- “

  
“Don’t be so silly Chloe. It’s starting to come down hard and I wouldn’t feel right leaving you out in this.” He gave her his best boyish kind smile. The type of smile that would melt an innocent church girls’ heart. But she was the polar opposite from an innocent church girl. More rain started pouring down her. Sliding through the thin fabric of her shirt Chloe shivered glancing at Eliot who stood dry and patiently under his umbrella. She was a desperate and drenched girl that’s who she was.

  
Sighing with defeated nod she accepted. “Yeah sure, I could use a ride home.” Extending his umbrella to her Chloe ran under it. The pair stood squashed together. Skin brushing skin making her squirm. A few second went by and Eliot still didn’t move a muscle. “Uhhh Eliot… car.” She commented awkwardly.

  
“Right sorry.”

  
His car was parked in the centre of the car park. It wasn’t anything fancy. Chloe often made fun of him for picking a yellow car, cause seriously… yellow.

  
Chloe nearly tripped over her own feet once he made an abrupt stop. “Shit! My keys are up in my room. We should probably go get them.”

  
Chloe shuffled awkwardly. “I can wait out here while- “

  
He cut her off with a scoff. “Chloe please you’ve been in my room before… remember.” She instantly felt uncomfortable at his little insinuation. She knew he was referring to their ‘shared time’ together. “It’ll be quick. We’ll be in and out.” Feeling like it was a little too late to back out Chloe grudgingly followed him towards the boy’s dorms.

  
Even with the rain coming down hard, two hard-headed jocks she couldn’t recognise for shit were rolling around on the grass. Playfully fighting over the football. Other than that it was pretty deserted and the closer she got to the door to the dorms the more regretful she felt. Eliot was walking much faster with the umbrella now, rushing her along. Was he anticipating something?

  
He quickly jogged up the stairs, but she stopped herself. Her feet plastered to the grounds. Eliot turned to her confused. “Chloe? Come on we need the keys.”

  
“I- I just… I think I should just walk.”

  
Her answer was met with a frown. “We already talked about this, now let’s just go inside. You getting soaked.”

  
“Eliot I really think that- “

  
“Why are you so off with me Chloe I’m just trying to help? Now get inside.” It was definitely not the cold weather that was causing her to shiver now. Suddenly walking in the rain looked like the most pleasing option. His back was straight while he stared at her blankly and he looked as though he was going to step closer to her before the door swung open nearly knocking him down the steps. “Oops. Sorry dude.” Standing half stunned in the door was her dorky knight and shining armour Steph. Without any hesitation she threw Chloe a warm greeting grin. “What you doing here, Rockstar?”

  
“I could ask you the same thing. Eliot and I we were…” Chloe trailed off. This probably looked like something else entirely. “I was just gonna head home actually.”

  
“Wha- Chloe- “Eliot tried to interject but Chloe saw an opportunity to flee and ran with it.

  
“Honestly, Steph it’s so lucky we ran into you. I was wondering if you would help me out with that chemistry homework. Really stuck on that last one.” She gave her her best ‘please save my ass I feel weird’ look and like a saint Steph caught on quickly, throwing Eliot a glance. “Sure! I could totally help you out.” Eliot looked lost at first and it soon transitioned to bafflement. With a salute goodbye Chloe tugged at Steph’s arm in the direction of the girl’s dorms instead. Leaving him dejected with a false promise she’ll text him later.

  
She’d never been in Steph’s room before. It wasn’t anything glamorous, nothing close to what prissy Victoria’s room probably looked like. She owned a few action figures, scattered around on her desk. Some video games she’s never heard of stacked messily on a shelf, a lot of posters of movies. Mostly likely came from her father along with some skilful drawings and some rainbow stickers were littered all over her laptop. It was so Steph. So casually comfy. “Nice set up.” She commented while Steph flopped onto her desk chair. In an attempt to seem casual she glided around the room, stuffing her hands in her wet pockets, examining every poster. “No naked women?”

  
She rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m not a perv Chlo.” Chloe snorted. Stopping by her closet she awkwardly leaned against the wall not knowing what to do with herself. “Sooooo Eliot?”

  
Chloe stiffened. “It’s not- We aren’t like that. He said he was going to give me a ride home.”

  
“He definitely wanted someone to ride something.” Steph smirked.

  
“Now look who’s being pervy. That’s gross Steph. Eliot is just a friend.”

  
“Okay but the guy totally has the hots for you. Always giving you looks.” She was aware of this. It was the main reason she started hanging out with him less. After they fucked, he started treating her different, like he achieved something and started making all these plans even asked her out on a date. Safe to say she wasn’t into it. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I’ve been bursting with questions since this morning.” Chloe tried to restrain a groan. She was not in the mood to talk about- “It’s about Rachel.”

  
_For fuck sake._

  
“Please Steph I really don’t want to talk about that. Everyone’s been on my ass about that all day it’s so stupid.”

  
“Yeah okay but Rachel freaking Amber literally sat next to you in science today. As if you guys have been close forever. You have to see how insane that is.”

  
“Yeah insanely stupid and not that deep.” Chloe countered. “Honestly, I bet it’s just some prank with her stupid fan club. ‘Make friends with the crazy depressed loner’. Everyone else may kiss her ass, but I don’t.”

  
Steph sighed. “She’s not actually like that you know. She’s really just the sweetest person.”

  
“You’re only saying that cause you dream about sticking your tongue down her throat.”

  
“I won’t deny that, but my point still stands.” Chloe sometimes couldn’t believe how nonchalant Steph was about liking women. She really didn’t give a fuck and she admired that. Though she was probably the geekiest person on campus with her beanie and movie references, Chloe classed her as one of the coolest too. If Max were here, they would get on like a house on fire. Maybe that’s why she was so accustomed being around her. “Hey, you still never told me what you were doing in the boy’s dorm.” Chloe eyed her suspiciously. She didn’t care that she was noticeably changing the conversation away from her as long as it worked.

  
By the way she anxiously chewed on her lip it must have worked. She purposely spun around in her chair away from her. “Just had to see Drew about something.” It was a blatant lie, and she was clearly keeping something to herself. Normally she would get satisfaction from calling people out on their bullshit but honestly it had nothing to do with her anyway. She was cold, wet, anxious and Steph did her a solid getting her away from Eliot, so she didn’t push. The past few days have been so intense and confusing and throughout most of it she’s been completely sober which should be considered a crime.

  
Past being bothered about boundaries she threw her soaking body on Steph’s bed. Earning herself a whine from the dorky student. Ignoring her, Chloe cracked at her knuckles catching a glimpse of the faint bruise that wrapped around her wrist. “That looks painful.” Steph commented making her jump. She was looking at her again. “How’d you get that.” Lightly tracing over the mark Chloe sighed before letting her hands rest on her stomach. This probably looked really bad. With the throbbing black eye and now a matching bruise on her wrist she must look like she’d been through hell and back. Which wasn’t completely untrue but if people started thinking she was getting these from home, her mom could get into so much shit.

  
“Just… had a couple of accidents this week. Skateboarding with Jake, high as fuck can lead to a shit tone of accidents.” She joked weakly. From Steph’s silence she probably didn’t believe her or find it funny. But she was grateful she stopped asking questions.

  
“I don’t think this rain is gonna calm down anytime soon, Rockstar. I don’t mind if you stay here for the night.” This was obviously an extended invite out of pity, but Chloe was too exhausted to fight against it.

  
“Still trying to seduce me huh.” Chloe joked.

  
“In your dreams.” Rolling her eyes again Steph faced her laptop again.

  
She didn’t know how long she’d been lying there, listening to the rain outside and to the light taps coming from Steph and her laptop. But she could feel herself drifting off. It was an odd sort of relaxation, at least for her. Though her mind still hummed with thoughts. Unconsciously her mind began to drift to Max. She liked to wonder what she would be doing, if she really was just doing fine without her, moving on. Or if she also lay in bed on nights like this miserable and reminiscent, while the rain came down and thought about her. Drifting back to the memories where they were pirates or baking, sneaking swigs of her mom’s wine, having random dance battles in her garden.

  
Did she even think about her at all? 

  
Did she have new friends? 

  
Was she even happy?

  
She hoped she was happy; she wasn’t that much of a bitch. But she wished she were also included in Max’s happiness. These were selfish thoughts, but then again, she was a selfish person. She missed so much about how things used to be.

  
_Gentle firm hands kept her steady as they spun her around by the shoulders. She couldn’t see, everything was black, but she wasn’t scared. She felt more than safe and trusted these hands would keep her from falling. A deep calming voice counted down beside her, it was playful and amused. “Ten… nine… eight… seven…” As the numbers dropped lower, they spun her faster. She could feel herself smile widely. Allowing her head to tilt back. “Three… Two… One.” With an abrupt stop her body swayed in place and whatever was concealing her eyesight was removed allowing her to see the sunshine and greenery of the park._

  
_“Okay you know the rules, no going in the forest. But other than that the world is your oyster matey!” Her dad exclaimed raising his fists. He had an eye patch over his left eye. She looked at him softly, playing along._

  
_“Of course captain. What’s my mission?” She was still dizzy but managed to raise her arm to her head in a salute. She could feel the fabric of her hat brush against her. “You must find the ultimate hidden treasure and bring it back to my ship. You best not try and steal from me you dirty scallywag.”_

  
_“Aye aye sir.” With no sense of stability and coordination she sped past him to find their hidden treasure. The area wasn’t that big but there were plenty of hiding spots, she just needed to keep a lookout for clues._

  
_Now where would one find buried treasure?_

  
_After wandering around aimlessly for a bit Chloe came across two small footprints in the sandbox. She grinned. This must be her first clue. The footprints were facing north and as she looked up, she spotted her second clue. A dark blue headband was tied to the top of the slide. She wasted no time climbing up to reach it, unravelling it from the pole. Her burst of adventure and excitement faded at the large wet patches dotted around the slim fabric. The putrid metallic scent of blood invaded her senses and a deep pit of worry spread through her._

  
_Whipping her head up she glanced around anxiously. In hopes that her little treasure was perfectly fine._

  
_“Dad!” She called out for him, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Gripping the built-in telescope she looked widely through it. Just as she was about to give up small movements caught her attention at the edge of the forest. She could make out their shape, limping further and further out of sight._

  
_It was like she was teleporting. One minute she was on top of the slide and before she knew it, she was running through the woods like a maniac._

  
_The woods weren’t safe she needed to find her._

  
_Everything looked the same. The trees were so tall she could barely see the sky._

  
_“I told you to stay away from the woods darlin.” Chloe jumped and spun around, seeing her dad appear across from her except he looked hurt, half his face was scrapped away bloody, his body trembling._

  
_“But dad.” She whispered. “Max is here I have to find her. The hidden treasure remember.”_

  
_“Oh honey.” He dragged his feet forward sluggishly and she felt herself stiffen, unable to move. Watching as he reached for her. “Max is gone. She left you here all alone.”_

  
_“That can’t be true.” Her eyes welled up. “She wouldn’t…”_

  
_“She’s dead sweetie. We all are.”_

  
_“You’re lying!” His blank stare turned somewhat sympathetic and he stepped aside. Revealing the small limp body of her best friend. Slashed by the throat. She looked up at her with a lifeless gaze and a harsh sob escaped her. “Max! I’m so sorry Max.” Grasping her bloody friends’ body close to her chest tears blurred her vision while she rocked back and forth._

  
“Holy fucking moly. She’s back.” Steph marvelled next to her. The pair froze at the threshold of the science door gaping at the sight of Rachel Amber sitting neatly at the table Chloe always sat at in the back. She was still feeling disoriented from waking up so restlessly from her nightmare. Apparently, she was moving around and mumbling so much it freaked the shit out of Steph, she had to shake her awake.

  
_“Who’s Max?” She asked while Chloe blinked up at her. It took her a moment to register the question until she glanced away._

  
_“Just… someone I used to know.”_

  
This was becoming another fucking nightmare. Why was she back in her seat?

  
At the front she could spot Victoria and her entitled lackies throwing Rachel questioning looks. Most definitely wondering why their queen bee was sitting so far away from them. “Chloe are you seeing this.” 

  
Oh she was seeing alright and was ready to kick a hole in the wall. This little joke has gone on for far too long. Inhaling as much courage she could grasp Chloe marched on, straight where this little blonde was sitting. It only took three seconds for her to notice her powering her way over and she instantly perked up with a smile. What was up with that?

  
“Good morning! Um… Nice sweater.” She cocked her head to the side, amusement dancing between her bright eyes. Chloe forced down the blush that threatened to come. The geeky oversized sweater was the only thing they could find that would fit her lanky frame. 

  
Ignoring her bubbly greeting she got straight to the point. “What is your deal?” Chloe asked through gritted teeth. Steph gasped from somewhere behind her, but she didn’t care.

  
“My… deal?” Rachel repeated slowly. Raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow in question she wasn’t fazed or offended by her abrupt harsh tone.

  
“Yes deal, your deal. What’s the game plan here. Why are you suddenly being all weird and nice,” Chloe gestured wildly at the girl. “Sitting by me in class and acting all buddy buddy like we’ve known each other since preschool. I know this is a prank that you and your asshole friends came up with together. But I’m not buying it not one bit.” Her hands slapped against the surface of the table to emphasize her frustration. The whole class was staring at them now. Rachel studied her closely. Putting her more on edge before relaxing back in her seat, scribbling away in her notebook. “Oh Price, there is no prank.” She mirthed. Making no moves to leave the table. What the fuck was this girl.

  
“Okay so what is it you’re after?”

  
Rachel gave a playful shrug. Mockingly looking out the window in thought before saying. “I’m seizing an opportunity.” 

  
_What the shit was that supposed to mean._

  
Realising this whole thing was getting pointless. She couldn’t understand how this one girl had the whole school wrapped around her pinkie when half the time she made no sense whatsoever. “Miss Price.” Miss Grant called out to her in irritation. Her neat handwriting was already making a start on the whiteboard for todays lesson. “Are you gonna be a problem today.” The class’s attention zoned in on her. Awkwardly standing in the middle of the lane. If she made any more of a commotion she’d be sent straight to Well’s office and she was not in the mood to see his grumpy face right now.

  
So instead she took her seat by the window. Once Miss Grant seemed satisfied, she carried on doing whatever it was she was doing before. Risking a peek beside her. Rachel sat straight and eager to learn like last time, chewing at the bottom of her pen. She caught Chloe looking and gave a sly wink before looking forward again. Chloe hated how hot she suddenly felt in this stupid sweater.

  
It felt like this class was droning on and on forever. Her head was buried in between her folded arms resting on the table. Zoning in and out on what was going on. The air conditioner hummed loudly from above, occasional scribbles from students’ notebooks, Miss Grant’s annoyingly enthusiastic voice. She could only be bothered to pick up parts of what she was saying.

  
Blah blah blah. Important assignment. Blah blah blah. Two weeks. Blah blah blah. Partners.

  
Partners?

  
That made her bolt up to attention. Who’s being put in partners? 

  
“It’s one of the light assignments since this is still the beginning of the year. But don’t be too cocky folks, this will still have a good impact on your final grade at the end of the year which is why I’m putting you in pairs with the person you’re sitting with. And no, there will be no changes before you all start bombarding me.” The class released a collective groan and for once she felt like joining them. That means she was with…

  
Slowly peering over at the preppy girl in the corner of her eye a great toothy grin was already beaming back at her. Why was she happy about this? “I guess now we’re supposedly ‘buddy buddies’”. Rachel teased. Throwing her earlier words back at her. “We should get together at a later date and talk about what we should do.” In a swift motion she was doodling in her book again, tearing it out. Chloe could only watch frozen in slow motion as she slide the torn sheet over to her confidently. “You should text me to let me know you’re free.” Gathering her stuff, she kept her books close to her chest. Tucking stray hairs behind her ear her blue feather earing dangled hypnotically before she waved goodbye.

  
Watching her leave made her feel dizzy and high, maybe it was her fruity scented perfume she’d been sitting in for the last hour that encouraged this effect. But she’d be dammed if she allowed it to consume her.

  
“Oh… My… Fucking… God. That’s Rachel Amber’s phone number.” Steph gawked down at the sheet with numbers. “No chance I could borrow that Chlo?” She asked sheepishly. Chloe scowled down at it. Snatching it off the table and stuffing it in her front pocket. She’ll deal with that later.

  
There wasn’t a chance in the dark depths of hell she was going to text Rachel Amber over an assignment. An assignment she already knew she wasn’t gonna do. If confronting her wasn’t going to get her to leave her alone then maybe her silence would have more of an effect. 


End file.
